


A Glittering Instrument [podfic]

by mercuryhatter



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Discussion of Abortion, Fluff and Angst, Historical, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 10:37:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17620880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuryhatter/pseuds/mercuryhatter
Summary: "Look at Satan. Created an angel, grows up to be the Great Adversary. Hey, if you're going to go on about genetics, you might as well say the kid will grow up to be an angel... No. Upbringing is everything. Take it from me."Crowley has a daughter, and through the centuries she makes him and Aziraphale question everything about themselves, each other, and their place in the world.





	A Glittering Instrument [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Glittering Instrument](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948530) by [regencysnuffboxes (malicegeres)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malicegeres/pseuds/regencysnuffboxes). 



> This is my first time recording a podfic, so pardon the editing errors, I'm hoping to get better as I go along.

**_click[here](https://soundcloud.com/user-12214538/glittering-instrument-ch1/s-lLIqp) to download or stream_ **


End file.
